


The Return

by scarytoothfairy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post Epilogue, Post-Canon, Pregnant Pidge | Katie Holt, heartbroken Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarytoothfairy/pseuds/scarytoothfairy
Summary: It was only supposed to be a year long mission. But it turned into two years, and finally three. Keith was a fool to think Pidge would wait for him to return to Earth.





	The Return

Axca took a deep breath before saying, “Entering Earth’s atmosphere in five ticks… four… three… two…”

Keith braced himself against his seat as their spaceship gained speed. With Dr. Sam Holt’s perfecting teludav technology, traveling via wormhole has become the norm. It’s been awhile since Keith piloted a ship directly into a planet’s atmosphere. The feeling of his stomach dropping was not missed but what awaited him upon his return to Earth was more than worth it.

“You think it’s okay for us to land without announcing our presence?” Ezor said from her seat in the cockpit to the left and slightly behind Keith.

“Even if we wanted to, our communication devices in addition to our wormhole functions have all shorted out thanks to _some people,_” Acxa side-eyed Zethrid and Ezor behind her, “fooling around in the cockpit. Inappropriately. And roughly.”

Keith scowled, still upset at Zethrid and Ezor. He hadn’t had anyone else but them and his copilot Acxa for company in the three months it took to get to Earth. 

“What can I say?” Zethrid laughed. “We like to have fun.” She shot her lover a wink and Ezor blew a kiss back.

Keith rolled his eyes. “The Galaxy Garrison should recognize our signature signal. They’ll know it’s me. Hunk and Pidge built this rig just for me after all.”

“Oooh, Piii~iidge!” Ezor teased. “That’s a name I haven’t heard in phoebs.”

“Shut up.” Keith snapped and activated the thrusters to propel them forward rather than down towards the Earth’s surface as they exited the stratosphere.

“No, seriously! How’s the cutest brainiac in the universe doing these days?” Ezor continued. “You haven’t made contact with her in forever!”

“That’s because you and Zethrid fucked up our communicators!” Keith yelled back at her.

“That’s quiznaking bullshit and you know it.” Zethrid piped in. Keith suspected she only spoke up to defend Ezor from his yelling instead of actually wanting to provoke him. “It’s been longer than that.”

“Now, let’s all just calm down.” Acxa reminded everyone. “He is behind the stick and you know how he gets when we ask him about Pidge. Understandable. It’s been three decaphoebs since we left Earth and nearly one point five phoebs since the two of them last spoke.”

“Not you, too.” Keith groaned. 

It was only supposed to be a year long trip that turned into a year and a half, then two, and on until three years. And each day, Keith longed for Pidge more and more. They had video chat a few times a week the first few months or so of his mission and then… Keith wasn’t so sure what happened. The mission became more intense and demanding. Keith would miss several of Pidge’s attempts to contact him and he never found the right time to contact her back. Eventually her calls became less and less. They played a miserable game of phone tag for a few months of the second year of his journey. And by the third year, Keith was too overwhelmed to remember to try calling her back. And then she stopped calling.

“Acxa, take over.” Keith said, pressing a button to transfer primary controls to Acxa then disengaged his safety belt. “Should be just another two vargas before we reach the Garrison main hub. I’m gonna catch up on some sleep in the meantime.”

“Or maybe daydream about his pretty little science whiz!” Ezor giggled as Keith passed by her. Keith was thankful for the discipline he learned while in the Quantum Abyss or else he would have thrown Ezor from the ship. And then Zethrid would feel the need to throw Keith out as well and it would just be a mess.

The door to the cockpit closed, separating Keith from his Galra hybrid shipmates. But he could faintly hear their voices on the other side of the door and couldn’t help but listen to them after hearing his name.

“Keith’s had an even bigger stick up his ass since his girlfriend broke up with him.” Zethrid’s muffled voice said. 

“I don’t think they were ever really together.” Ezor said. “She wasn’t even there to see our launch off Earth.”

“This conversation is highly inappropriate.” Acxa deadpanned.

Zethrid ignored her and continued gossiping. “But they talked as lovers do whenever we eavesdropped on their calls.”

“You two should respect other people’s privacy.”

“I know but Keith wouldn’t have even come on this mission with us if he and Pidge were lovers. ‘Cause come on, it’s Keith. Attachment issues, hello!”

“I guess you’re right. Whatever it is, I just hope our return to Earth makes him less dreadful to be around.” Zethrid paused. “Even though he was always pretty dreadful to begin with.”

“Maybe the long journey caused him to develop that weird male Earthling disease I’ve heard about. Acxa, what was it called?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh wait, nevermind! I remember! Blue balls!”

Keith almost fell over.

“What’s that?” Acxa and Zethrid asked at the same time.

“I heard it’s when a male Earthling doesn’t have sex when he wants to, he spontaneously combusts.”

“What a terrible fate. Earthlings have it rough.” Acxa said. 

Keith rolled his eyes and continued on to his room. After taking off his shoes, he collapsed onto his bed. Spending time with Ezor and Zethrid was exhausting. Ezor was like Lance’s long lost alien sister. They were both tall and wiry, had voices that would crack when they got excited, and both were obnoxious beyond belief. As for Zethrid, she and Keith accepted that they would never be close friends. So it was awkward small talk with her most times. Thank god Acxa was with them or else Keith would have gone crazy after the first month.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He planned on taking a quick nap before showering. Perhaps he would steal some of Zethrid’s shampoo that she claimed made her fur silky after one use and maybe Acxa’s exfoliating scaultrite scrub to make sure he was soft and smooth to the touch. He it they would work wonders on his calloused hands. When he caressed Pidge again, he wanted her to like it. 

(Ezor didn’t have anything he wanted.)

A whole year and a half. It’s been eighteen long, heart-aching months since Keith talked to Pidge. He missed hearing her say his name and seeing her laugh. 

Tossing on his side, he reached into the pocket of his flight suit for his communicator. It didn’t take calls or make calls or have any kind of connection since Ezor and Zethrid wrecked the comm center of the ship. He mostly used it to take pictures he would show Pidge upon their reunion. And on the days when he ached especially hard for her, he would replay some of her voice messages he still had saved.

A few buttons pressed and he closed his eyes to listen to his favorite.

_Keith, fucking answer my calls!_ She emphasized the f-sound of her f-bomb._ Everyone’s already here and you said you’d be here no later than 2:30 Altean North East time. You always fucking do this._ She paused and Keith can hear her taking a deep breath. _I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. It’s just this is one of the only times we all get to be together. And I miss you. I know I just saw you last week. But still. Hurry up already, you emo. Bye._

Keith played the recording again before opening his eyes to look at the two photos he had attached to the wall next to his bed. The smaller picture was of Pidge eating pancakes. The bigger one was a selfie Hunk had taken at Team Voltron’s biannual meet up on New Altea. It was the last one Keith had gone to before his mission. Pidge gave him grief for missing two in a row after that one before he left on his mission. But he supposed his record now was ten missed Team Voltron reunions. He promised himself he’d be at the next one.

The skies were blue in the picture, adorned with fluffy clouds, Allura’s monument in the background, and the former paladins and Coran all sporting smiles. 

His eyes lingered on Pidge. He remembered that day like it was yesterday even though it was over six years ago. After reminiscing about the glory days and sharing their favorite stories about Allura, they all turned in for the night. Everyone but Lance and Coran would be leaving New Altea the next morning. Lance and Coran had their own houses on the planet to retire. Shiro and Hunk were spending the night aboard the Atlas that brought them. Keith and Pidge were staying on the Atlas, too, even though they both arrived to New Altea by different means. Their rooms were on the next floor up from Shiro and Hunk’s floor, but right across the hall from each other. 

Keith had just taken his hair out of the red elastic band when Cosmo began whining and scratching at the door. Keith raised an eyebrow. If Cosmo needed to go outside he always teleported himself.

But then a soft knock sounded. It wasn’t really late into the night but Keith was meeting up with Kolivan on Daibazaal II early tomorrow. He would leave New Altea early in the morning to wormhole to Daibazaal II during their evening hours. But Keith answered the door anyway.

Pidge was standing outside, barefoot and wearing her green pajamas.

“Everything okay?” Keith asked, stepping aside to allow her in. Cosmo wagged his tail and followed Pidge around the room. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” She said as she looked at the dresser where Keith’s communicator and luxite blade laid. “You’re here.” 

Cosmo licked at Pidge’s hand and after she petted him, he went to sleep at the foot of Keith’s bed.

“And you’re here, too.” Keith stepped forward and took her hand. Pidge looked up at him with a soft smile and her bushy eyebrows scrunched up. She had grown over the years but so had Keith. He still stood over a head above her.

Pidge reached out to comb her hand through his hair. “I miss you.”

“But I’m right here.” Keith closed the gap between them, pressing their bodies together as close as can be. “I’ll always be right here.”

“I know.” Pidge slid her hand down his shoulder blades to rest on the small of his back. “But I’ll always miss you.”

They broke apart and watched each other to step out of their pants and take off their tops. Pidge wasn’t wearing a bra or panties. Keith bent down once more to take off his briefs. He and Pidge cuddled under the covers, let their hands roam over each other’s bodies, and released small laughs in between wet kisses. It wasn’t long until the creaks of the bed frame, their heavy breathing, and throaty moans woke Cosmo and he teleported out of the room.

That was the first time they made love. They had sex many more times after that and when Keith closed his eyes, he was reliving being with Pidge. The soothing memories of her touches lulled him to sleep until his twenty minute alarm went off. 

He would be with Pidge again soon.

As Keith went into Acxa and Zethrid’s rooms to get their scrubs and shampoo, he unzipped his flight suit to right below his chest and reached into one of the inner chest pockets and retrieved a thin black box no bigger than a lighter. He opened it to stare at the emerald stone ring inside. Keith could only think of Pidge when he first laid eyes on it on the swap moon Ezor begged to go to at the beginning of their journey. The emerald was the same color as the Green Lion. And Keith knew that if he was going to ask Pidge to marry him as soon as he saw her again, it was going to be with this ring.

* * *

Keith entered the cockpit and regained controls from Acxa. “I can handle the rest, you three can go fuck off if you want.”

“Finally!” Ezor said. “And might I say, looking snazzy, boss man! Your scar is even dreamier than usual.”

“Thanks.”

Acxa sniffed the air as she removed her seat belt. “Please tell me you left enough of the scaultrite scrub for me.”

“Don’t worry, there’s plenty left to last you until we return to Daibazaal II.”

“And I see you’ve used my silky shampoo.” Zethrid smirked. “If you haven’t already, you’re sure to attract the small one now! I pray she will cure your blue balls.”

“Just get out!”

Acxa shooed out the other two before exiting herself.

Keith welcomed the silence. He wondered how Earth has changed in the last three-ish years. It was a central hub for the Galactic Coalition so he expected even more sky high buildings and landing pads for alien aircraft. Did Pidge still work for the Garrison? Did she still live in that little apartment that barely fit Cosmo and where Keith spent countless nights worshipping her?

Keith still fondly looks back on the day he left. The ship broke through the cloud banks as the memories flooded back to him. 

He had been crashing at Pidge’s apartment for a few days and woke up with the rays of sun tickling his eyes. Tossing to one side, he groped around the bed for Pidge but finding nothing, Keith sat up. He slept in a lot later than usual. It was Pidge’s fault, he smirked. She had been insatiable the night before. Guess she was really going to miss him.

Keith didn’t bother putting on any clothes as he combed his hair, opting for a braid today. He pulled up his lounge pants and exited the bedroom. Cosmo was laying on the living room couch, his food bowl empty. But Pidge must have already fed him or else he would have started begging by now. Pidge was seated at the table finishing off her breakfast.

“Morning,” Keith said and leaned down to kiss her cheek but she had already stood up to put her plate in the sink.

“Sorry! Running late, will brush teeth at work, your breakfast is in the microwave, doggo’s fed, just make sure to activate the alarm when you leave. I’ll see you when I see you!” She pecked at the tip of Keith’s chin, blew Cosmo a kiss, and rushed out the door. 

Though they didn’t exchange any words of farewell that morning, it was a comfort to Keith. It meant that Pidge didn’t think of him leaving for a year as a big deal. They would see each other again and then Keith would throw her onto the bed and pick up where they left off their last night together before the weight of his orgasms put him to sleep.

While Keith waited for his food to warm up, he looked towards Cosmo on the couch. “You take care of our girl while I’m gone, okay? Give her kisses every day for me.”

Cosmo began wagging his tail and gave a small bark to indicate he understood.

Keith was also excited to see Cosmo again. He had left Cosmo in Pidge’s care while he was gone. He couldn’t bring himself to keep Cosmo with him during this mission. Sure, the cosmic wolf would have been a great addition to the team, but Keith didn’t love Cosmo because he was useful. Keith simply loved him. And he felt bad dragging Cosmo across the universe and keeping him cooped up in a tiny spaceship when he could be safe playing fetch with Pidge or lounging at her feet on a cozy rug.

Cosmo was happier on Earth with Pidge. And Pidge was happier with Cosmo. After Pidge’s beloved bull terrier Bae Bae passed away a few months after Allura’s sacrifice, Cosmo comforted Pidge and the two became inseparable. Even back in the day when Keith would visit Daibazaal II for a few weeks, Cosmo would stay with Pidge. He wouldn’t be surprised if Cosmo now regarded Pidge as the alpha.

Keith laughed to himself and his heartbeat surged in excitement when the Garrison landing dock came into view. Cosmo was like Pidge and Keith’s child, yet another thing that signified they were meant to be together. Luckily Cosmo was there to keep Pidge company while Keith was away so Pidge wouldn’t be completely alone. But Keith wouldn’t be gone for much longer. He was back. And he swore to never accept another mission if the timeline was uncertain and if need be, he would take Pidge with him next time.

He lowered the ship onto the landing dock of the Garrison’s C block. Iverson and a few Garrison officers ran out to meet Keith and his crew. A lone MFE took flight in the distance as Keith exited his ship.

“Well, look who decided to show up.” Iverson smiled and Keith saluted him even though he was kicked out of the Garrison years ago. It almost felt like ancient history.

“Sorry for not radioing our arrival. We need our comm center and teladav repaired.”

“No worries.” Iverson said. “We’ll get right to it.” He motioned towards the mechanics.

Keith looked back towards Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid. “You three go do… whatever it is you need to do. If I need you, I’ll find you.”

“Understood!” The trio said and went Bob knows where.

“Is the Atlas here?” Keith asked Iverson.

“No, off world until next month.”

Keith frowned. He planned on proposing to Pidge as soon as he saw her. Neither of them were keen on fancy ceremonies. Keith thought that if Pidge’s father and brother were on Earth, then Keith and Pidge could get married tonight with Shiro serving as Keith’s best man. But Sam, Matt, and Shiro were on the Atlas. Keith’s already waited so long, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to wait another month to become Pidge’s husband.

“I just need to get my bearings and then I can fill you and the Daibazaal II council in on the mission tomorrow morning. It’s nighttime on Daibazaal II now anyway.” Keith said.

“Yes, of course. Take your time.” Iverson said.

“Thank you.” And Keith turned the opposite corner. He took out his communicator and was about to dial Pidge when he was tackled to the ground. The left side of his face and neck became soaked in drool. “Cosmo! I missed you too, buddy.” Keith said, sitting up and petting Cosmo. “It’s good to be back. Now help me find your mommy.”

Cosmo panted and wagged his tail so quickly it looked like a blur. He licked Keith’s face again and telepored them in front of the aircraft labs doors. Cosmo settled down as Keith wiped his face free of drool on his sleeve. He tapped on his chest pocket right above his heart to feel the ring box. Taking a deep breath breath into his chest and the ring box into his hand, Keith entered.

The hangar was open and a gentle breeze flew through the giant room. One of the MFE’s was missing as it had taken off right as Keith and his crew landed. Only one woman in a white lab coat and long honey ponytail was there. She was facing away from Keith and towards the opening of the hanger, one hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun.

Keith knew that honey colored hair anywhere.

Cosmo ran to Pidge. When she noticed him, Pidge reached her arm out to pet him but she was still facing the skies of the open hanger.

“Hey, Cosmo! You want to see James try out the new modifications? Yes, you do! Yes, you do!”

“Pidge.” Keith said. He saw her flinch but she didn’t turn around. “Pidge.” He repeated louder.

She turned her head to look behind her and Keith put his hand up in a small wave. 

“Keith…” 

He would have gotten on one knee at that moment but then Pidge turned around. 

Keith’s stomach dropped and made terrible twists and turns that threatened to send him to the ground writhing. He could hear every deafening thump of his heart in his ears.

Pidge smiled at him. Her chest and shoulders lifted and dropped in heavy breaths. His eyes trailed down further. Her breasts had grown plumper and her belly even more so. She looked even more radiant than when he daydreamed about her pregnant. 

She took slow steps towards him before breaking into a run.

Keith met her half way so she wouldn’t have to keep running, or rather waddling with her huge protruding belly. She threw her arms around him and squeezed as tight as she could. Keith almost collapsed against her. The feeling of being in her arms again, it made up for his three year journey, for being stuck with Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid, for not having contact with Pidge in nearly two years, everything. Keith was home.

Until he tried hugging her back with just as much zeal as she gave him only to feel the huge bump on her belly. It extended even further than Hunk’s, if memory serves.

Cosmo teleported in circles around them, his midnight tail flailing.

Pidge cuddled her head into his chest and stroked his back, her fingers every now and again running through his ponytail. 

The hopeful part of Keith’s mind wondered if Pidge was pregnant with his child. Everytime they had sex, Keith would pull out before releasing and it seemed to work. Or so it seemed. Maybe Galra fetuses needed more time in gestation than humans. But three years of pregnancy? Even for an alien race that seemed far fetched. He never asked his mother questions like that and Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid weren’t there for him to ask. He didn’t even know if they would know themselves.

Keith felt a dull ache radiating from his chest and creeping to his arms and legs. His legs wobbled but Pidge hugged him again and he was stabilized.

“Is it really you, Keith?” Pidge cupped his face with her palm touching the corner of his lips. She took a step back and inspected him from top to bottom. Her hand went from his face, down the side of his neck, and rested on his shoulder. “It is you! Where have you been all this time? Why didn’t you answer any of my calls? Wow, your hair is so silky and your face is so soft! I can’t believe you’re here. I missed you so much!”

She smiled up at him and Keith remembered how he used to daydream about the two of them getting pregnant. He always wanted to see her like this: smile emitting sunshine, center of gravity completely off, and a belly rounder than the moon.

Keith struggled to swallow with such a dry mouth. He hid a cough under his hand and backed away from Pidge.

“I missed you, too.” His voice became raspy as he went on. “I-um.” He gestured to her belly.

“Oh,” She laughed and held both of her arms up. “Surprise! I’m pregnant!”

“You look like you were due three months ago.”

“Oh, shut up! I just look extra round because I’m small to begin with. But not for another two months. And let me tell you, being pregnant is not all sparkles and magic. It sucks, man. Look,” She stuck her foot forward. “My ankles and feet are swelling, I can only wear these stupid Berkinwhatever. But I always wear socks with ‘em, no one wants to see my swollen feet. And check this out.” She lifted her shirt a little. “I have to wear this dumb support belt so my back doesn’t kill me. And get this, my gums just bleed outta nowhere and you know how anal I am about flossing. Quiznack, I can’t wait to evict this kid.” 

Although Keith missed Pidge’s rambling maybe more than anything, he bit the inside of his bottom lip to stop it from quivering. His breathing became uneven but he tried to listen to any clues about the baby’s father. 

Did she even know the father? He wouldn’t put it past Pidge to want to get pregnant with a donor. Maybe she had been impatient and wanted to start a family that Keith could come back to.

Was the pregnancy the result of a one night stand? It’s not like he and Pidge were official or exclusive. Keith had never been with anyone else. But Pidge was… Pidge. She was smart and beautiful and fun. She had no trouble attracting people to her. If she had been with another guy or several guys while he was gone, fuck yeah, he was hurt but it wouldn’t be anyone’s fault but his own. Keith never once made his intentions clear, not even during their video chats while he was gone. That was definitely a mistake Keith regretted repeating.

Was she still with the father? He eyed her ring finger as she gestured with her hands. No ring. 

It didn’t matter to him. However Pidge got pregnant, the two of them could move passed it and focus on getting their home ready for the baby.

But he had to know...

Who the quiznack was the father?

“Keith, feel!” Pidge grabbed his hand that was wrapped around the ring box and he involuntarily dropped it.

“Shit!”

“What’s that?”

Cosmo teleported closer to sniff the ring box, obscuring it from Pidge’s view.

“Just a lighter.” Keith lied and bent down to pick it up.

“You smoke? That’s new.”

“Um, yeah, sometimes.” Keith stood up and slipped the ring box into his back pocket.

Pidge’s nose wrinkled but she schooled her features back to being happy. “Feel!” She grabbed his hand again and placed it on her stomach. There was a quick thump against his palm and then nothing. “Oh, come one! Please move for Keith!” Pidge said to her bump. “This is one of mommy’s closest friends so please move, baby!”

Keith felt two more small kicks against his hand.

“Cool, huh?”

Keith retracted his hand and wiped his palm of sweat on his pants. “Yeah,” he agreed. There was no denying it. Pidge was growing a baby inside her. And it was wonderful. “That was amazing.”

She was amazing.

“So? Tell me about your mission! I want to know everything. Why were you gone for so long?” Pidge gave him a soft smile, the one he always dreamed of seeing when he stepped foot back on Earth.

Keith closed his eyes for for three seconds, preparing himself to beg Pidge to take him back. He promised he would love her baby like it was his own.

The wind picked up in the hanger making Pidge and Keith look towards the opening. An MFE was slowly making its way in. It was incredible how quiet the hybrid ship was despite its power.

“Sorry, Keith, one moment. I just have to finish one thing and then we can catch up over dinner? My treat!” Pidge said, walking towards the MFE.

“Um, yeah. Sure.” Keith whispered as he watched the pilot descend from the fighter, saying a few words to Pidge that Keith couldn’t make out. Pidge pulled out a hologram pad from her watch and started taking notes. The pilot took off his helmet and James Griffin’s perfect hair and perfect face appeared. Great. 

Keith heard Pidge say something and Giffin let out a bellowing laugh before bending down towards Pidge and kissing her temple. Keith steadied himself on a nearby table and clenched a fist so tight he felt his nails sink into his palm. He watched as the love of his life hooked arms with Griffin and the two made their way over to Keith.

Griffin put his helmet on a nearby table and extended his hand. “Welcome home, Keith.”

Keith shook Griffin’s hand but his eyes were on Pidge latched onto the other side of Griffin.

Earth wasn’t Keith’s home. Not anymore.

“James,” Pidge smiled up to Griffin, her boyfriend or husband or whatever. It was the same smile she used to give Keith when she wanted something. “Keith and I wanna catch up.”

Keith looked away and pretended to be busy with Cosmo but he could feel Pidge’s eyes turn to him.

“I was thinking Vrepid Sal’s? He and Hunk own a place just a ten minute drive from here. Sound good, Keith?”

“Huh? Vrepid Sal’s? Sure.”

“Great!” Pidge looked back towards Griffin and squeezed his arm.

“Oh, I get it. You want me to clean this up by myself.” Griffin grinned down towards Pidge.

“Can you, please?” Pidge gave him her puppy dog eyes Keith knew all too well. 

“Yeah, wouldn’t wanna keep Keith waiting.” Griffin turned his smile towards Keith. Keith wished it was malicious smile instead of a good natured one. It would justify Keith’s desire to win Pidge back. But the Griffin from Keith’s childhood and the Griffin that stood in front of him where two different people. And Pidge loved this Griffin.

“Thank you! What do you want me to bring you back?”

“No, don’t worry about me. Cosmo and I will just grab a burger or something on our way home. You two have fun.” 

“Three!” Pidge corrected, pointing to her belly.

“Right, sorry.”

“I’ll miss you.” Pidge said, stars in her eyes as she looked into Griffin’s and she got on the tips of her swollen feet.

“I’ll miss you.” Griffin kissed her lips and bent down even further to kiss the top of Pidge’s baby bump. “I’ll miss you too, baby. Be good for mommy. I love you both.” He kissed Pidge’s lips again before turning his attention to Keith. “And you know, once you’re settled and everything, I’d love to take you out for a beer.”

“Yeah, sounds great.” Keith said and he hoped he didn’t sound as underwhelmed as he felt. 

Before Keith and Pidge headed out of the lab, Griffin called out.

“And babe, if I’m sleeping by the time you get home, please don’t wake me up. You know I need all the sleep I can get training those new cadets!”

“Got it, bye, love you!” And they were out the door. 

When they reached Pidge’s car in the lot, Keith offered to drive.

“It’s okay, I got it.” Pidge said, holding the passenger door open for Keith.

“You sure? How can you drive with uh…”

“I can drive just fine even when I’m this huge! The seat adjusts you know.”

Keith gave her a soft smile and entered the vehicle. The short ride to the restaurant was mostly Pidge talking and Keith listening. Just like old times. Keith only spoke when Pidge asked him a question. Otherwise, he was silent.

She told him about Hunk’s culinary empire spreading to the farthest reaches of the universe and he even had a cooking show that he’d sometimes invite Pidge and Lance to be taste testers. Though neither Pidge nor Lance had a palette sophisticated enough to describe food beyond “tasty.” And she laughed as she told him that spam musubi was gaining a huge following across the universe.

Apparently Lance rarely ever visited Earth anymore. It wasn’t surprising. After Lance moved to New Altea to start his farm, a few years later and he moved his entire family there as well. But Pidge said she visited him from time to time. Though less and less nowadays with her schedule becoming more hectic with the constant doctor’s visits.

Shiro became the chairman to the Galactic Coalition, making his free time scarce, even more so after he and his husband adopted a four-year-old. Well, that child was about six now. And Pidge was happy she could talk about parenting with at least one of her friends. Though Shiro and his family lived on the Atlas and the work of an interstellar diplomat meant always travelling.

Keith felt a pang in his chest. Team Voltron left Pidge on Earth by herself for so many years. And Keith was the worst offender. At least she was able to talk to the others every now and again. Keith realized that he essentially abandoned her. 

“Do you need a place to stay while you’re on Earth? You’re more than welcome to stay in our guest house.”

“Thanks, but I’ll just stay at the Garrison.” As much as he still loved being with Pidge, he couldn’t stand to see her in Griffin’s arms if he could help it. “Ezor, Acxa, and Zethrid are there, too, and we have a mission briefing in the morning.”

Pidge found a parking space right next to the entrance. “How is Acxa?”

“She’s fine.” 

“Oh, that’s good to hear.”

“I guess.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds. 

“Are you really gonna make me ask?"

Keith raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I guess you are. Are you and Acxa, you know?” Pidge made an obscene hand gesture, making an o-shape with one hand and the index of her other hand poking in and out of the circle.

“What the fuck, Pidge?” Keith recoiled in disgust. It wasn’t that he didn’t find Acxa attractive. It was that he wasn’t attracted to her. But he wasn’t gonna lie, when the war ended he entertained the idea of starting a relationship with her and she seemed receptive as well. But that was before Keith discovered how Pidge felt about him. And since then, Keith couldn’t look at anyone else.

Pidge laughed. “I was just wondering.”

“Well, what about you and Griffin?”

Pidge pointed to her abdomen. “I think this speaks for itself.” And then she burst out laughing but she stopped when she noticed Keith didn’t join her.

“Are you two married?”

“We will be. I’d love it if you could make it. It’s not really that big a deal, we’re just waiting for my dad and Matt to come back to Earth next month. It’s just gonna be a courthouse marriage. But Shiro and Hunk will be there. Lance and Coran are still trying to find ways to get away from work.”

Keith decided to be blunt. “Are you marrying him because he got you pregnant?”

“Well, that’s part of it. But it’s mostly because I love him.”

Keith couldn’t keep his emotions at bay any longer. “When did this happen? How did this happen?”

“Come on, let’s not make this about James. I’ve missed you!”

“Obviously not enough if you got with Griffin while I was gone.”

Pidge’s eyebrows furrowed. “Keith, I don’t want to fight.”

Keith swallowed and took an agonizing deep breath.“I-I didn’t mean to raise my voice. I’m sorry. I don’t want to fight either. I just need to know. How long have you guys been together?”

Pidge looked to the corner of her eyes in thought. “I don’t really know. It just happened. We were just hanging out more and more with him being an MFE pilot and I was working on upgrades and I don’t know. We just clicked. I mean, he’s kinda a stick in the mud sometimes, and a little too dependent on the rules but he’s fun when he wants to be and he’s a really good guy. And he loves me.”

Keith looked Pidge in the eye so she would know he was dead serious. “But I love you too.”

Pidge pushed her head on the headrest and closed her eyes. “Keith, please don’t.”

“I just thought that you would wait for me. Was I stupid to think that?”

“Keith, you were gone for over three years. And I didn’t even hear from you after about a year of that.” She paused for an extended moment. “I figured you’d moved on.”

“With Acxa?” 

Pidge put her hands up in surrender. “You said it, not me.”

“Cause you were implying it. Pidge, I know that we were never really official but I thought,” The back of Keith’s eyes stung and began to water. “I don’t know what I thought.” He decided on saying after wiping his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Pidge took his hand in hers. “It’s just the way things ended up working out. But I’m happy.”

Keith’s breath hitched in his throat in realization. As terrible and fucking stupid as Keith felt that he missed out on his chance to be with Pidge, he now felt even worse for getting mad that she was happy with someone else. Keith loved Pidge. That would never change, no matter how much time passes or how many babies she had with Griffin. More than anything, Keith wanted Pidge to be happy. And he wouldn’t get in the way of that. Pidge deserved to be happy.

“No, don’t be sorry. I’m sorry for reacting this way.” He gave her hand a small squeeze. “I’m happy for you, too.”

“Can we go inside now?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

* * *

Pidge dropped Keith off back at the Garrison. He walked to the driver’s side of the car to see her off.

“I really am glad you’re back.” Pidge said, looking up at him from her seat in the car.

Keith smiled at her. “I am, too.”

“I had a wonderful time catching up with you. I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, see you later, Pidge. Good night.”

He watched Pidge drive off until he could no longer see her tail lights. He should be heading in soon. But Keith opted for watching the stars. Each point of light blurred the longer he looked at them. He didn’t notice his eyes had glossed over until tears ran down his face.

Somewhere out there was a reality where Keith never went on that stupid three year long mission. In that reality, Pidge was Keith’s wife and she was pregnant with Keith’s child.

But grounded in this reality, Keith decided that at the very least he helped save that other perfect reality from obliteration all those years ago. And he could sleep at night knowing that at one point in time, in _this_ reality, Pidge was in love with him. And that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not hating on Acxa. It was mostly shitty timing and misunderstandings that prevented them from being together probably? I don't know I just wanted to write kidge but then it got sad and I was all uh ok let's just go with that.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it! Expect more kidge fics from me soon!
> 
> tumblr @annazonabeth


End file.
